Un défi personnel
by Kirjana
Summary: Complètement bourrés et sous une autre apparence, Sirius et Harry se retrouvent dans une boite gay à mater Snape et Malfoy danser. Soudain, une idée particulièrement stupide nait dans l'esprit du Survivant. Ce ne sera pas sans conséquences. OneShot


**Un défi personnel**

**Disclaimer: R**ien ne m'appartient, tout est tiré du fantastique univers de JK Rowling.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco et Sirius/Severus. Càd deux histoires d'amour homosexuelles. Aussi les gens que ca dérange sont priés de passer leurs chemins. Sans regrets.

**Note: **Coucou! Alors, me voila encore avec un one-shot. Qui restera un one-shot pour tout dire. Je n'ai pas prétendu faire autre chose qu'un divertissement, là. Je voulais m'amuser à décrire une belle situation comme celle-là et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette "petite" histoire que moi à l'écrire. J'vous embrasse!

* * *

La musique techno de la boite lui éclatait les tympans, les nombreux lasers qui illuminaient la piste de danse semblaient s'être passé le mot pour l'aveugler et le cinquième verre qu'il buvait était de celui de trop. Sourd, aveugle et bourré, Sirius Black accoudé au balcon du premier étage détourna son regard de la piste de danse où une centaine d'hommes semblaient s'amuser bien plus que lui. Il était trop vieux pour ses conneries. Il hurla à l'oreille de son filleul la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés :

- Harry, qu'est ce qu'on fout là ?

Harry Potter, Survivant et Sauveur du Monde qui avait fièrement battu Voldemort l'année précédente, se tourna vers son parrain et sourit. Il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas non plus quelle folie avait pu le pousser à aller dans une boite gay moldue de Londres. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Sirius et répondit, se brisant la voix :

- On est là parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay il a un mois, que j'ai eu la grande idée de t'en parler et que tu m'as conseillé d'aller dans une boite gay. Comme je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul comme un con et qu'on sait que tu es un grand spécialiste de ce genre de trucs homos, je t'ai traîné ici avec moi et maintenant, je le regrette profondément.

Sirius eut un mouvement de tête signifiant : _Ah, c'est juste_. Harry s'était rendu compte de ses tendances homos récemment et c'était bel et bien sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient à se saouler en matant la piste comme deux cons, ce soir. Mais, quand Harry lui avait fait son coming-out, Sirius tout gay qu'il était lui-même c'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette simple question :

_Comment pourrais-je rencontrer d'autres gays ?_

C'était clair qu'il n'était pas du tout question qu'Harry ait un petit copain à Poudlard. Les journalistes ne le lâchaient pas depuis la fin de la guerre et les moindres rumeurs (vraies ou fausses) qui couraient sur Harry étaient couvertes médiatiquement par la totalité des journaux anglais et étrangers. Sirius ne pouvait que comprendre son filleul qui avait envie de sortir avec des mecs en toute discrétion. D'où ce plan pourri.

Aller dans une boite gay moldue de Londres sous une autre apparence et draguer.

Sauf qu'Harry était mortifié à l'idée d'aller danser et que Sirius n'avait pas le courage de le traîner. Il était personnellement très déprimé et décidé à se bourrer la gueule, ce soir. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti dans une boite moldue gay, il y a quelques années tout de même, il avait croisé le chemin d'un gay terriblement débile qui lui avait dit après une nuit de débauche que Sirius était le pire coup qu'il ait jamais eu. Croyez-le ou pas, Sirius l'avait pris particulièrement mal et même deux ans après, le souvenir de ce petit salopard restait très frais dans sa mémoire.

N'empêche qu'à cause de cette pédale innommable, il était à peu près célibataire depuis deux ans. Encore qu'avec la guerre, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Mais comme dit plus haut, la guerre était terminée depuis quelques mois et depuis qu'il n'avait plus de Mangemorts sur lesquels se défouler, Sirius se sentait vieux, moche et seul. Très seul. Revenir ici pour réaliser qu'effectivement, il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses le poussait à se commander un autre cocktail.

Harry lui, ne voulait pas aller sur la piste de danse parce qu'il ne savait pas comment danser, ni comment réagir si par hasard un mec venait à le draguer. Il était gay mais un gay tout neuf, totalement inexpérimenté. Et il était venu ici pour justement devenir un type expérimenté. Mais, tout Gryffondor qu'il était, il avait un peu de mal à franchir le pas.

Evidemment, rien ne disait qu'il finirait dans le lit d'un gars, ce soir mais c'était le but et s'il en avait l'occasion, il savait qu'il le ferait. Mais voulait-il vraiment le faire ? Etait-il prêt ?

Putain, si seulement Sirius avait eu envie de danser lui aussi, il se serait senti plus rassuré.

Le parrain et le filleul continuèrent donc à siroter leur cocktail, frôlant le coma éthylique à force et fixant les hommes qui dansaient en bas, libres de tout complexe, d'un air dépité.

Quand soudain, Harry repéra une tête connue dans la masse de corps qui se mouvaient. Au début, il crut bêtement que l'alcool lui donnait des hallucinations. Cependant, c'était une hallucination trop tordue pour n'être que ça.

- Putain, Sirius ! Regarde là-bas !

Sirius suivit le doigt pointé d'Harry vers un groupe de mecs qui dansaient. Il remarqua alors que ce groupe en question était en fait un paquet de gays qui mataient deux danseurs en particuliers. Et ces deux danseurs, particulièrement aguicheurs et attractifs n'étaient autre que…

- Snape ! cria Sirius, choqué.

- Et Malfoy, compléta Harry tout aussi halluciné.

- Il est gay ? Snape est gay ?

- Ils sont gays ? corrigea Harry.

Plus bas, Snape se collait contre le corps d'un moldu tandis qu'un deuxième homme mordillait le cou de Malfoy.

- Nom de Dieu !

- Ils sont gays.

- Nom ! De ! Dieu !

Ils ne dirent plus rien, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux autres hommes. Après un moment, Sirius dit :

- On aura beau dire tout ce qu'on veux sur ces deux connards, ils sont plutôt sexy là.

- Méchamment, oui.

- Tu as vu tous les mecs qui les matent ? s'étonna Sirius.

- A côté, on a l'air de deux perdus.

- Merci Harry.

- Je t'en prie.

Ils se turent un moment puis Harry eut une idée. Une idée terriblement dangereuse et tentante.

- Sirius ?

Son parrain ne quittait pas les deux sorciers en bas. Il n'eut en réponse qu'un grognement.

- Toi et moi, nous avons changé d'apparence, ce soir, non ?

Pour être certain que si jamais ils venaient à rencontrer une connaissance, les journaux ne publient pas à la une le lendemain qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur, avait été vu dans une boite gay moldue. Sirius hocha la tête sans détourner le regard. Harry eut un sourire en voyant l'expression très explicite sur le visage de son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Malfoy était foutrement attirant à se déhancher de la sorte… Ouais, Snape aussi, mais concrètement, il avait du mal à gérer ça.

- Combien de temps dure le sortilège ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu le veux, répondit Sirius rapidement avant de se tourner vers lui, choqué. Harry, ne me dis pas que tu penses à… ?

- Si, fit Harry avec un large sourire.

- Tu es fou ? Ils vont nous capter à deux cents mètres ! On parle de Snape et de Malfoy là, pas de deux Poufsouffles débiles !

- On ne ressemble pas du tout à Harry Potter et Sirius Black ce soir et ils ne s'attendent absolument pas à nous voir dans ce genre d'endroit, argumenta le jeune homme, de plus en plus impatient.

- Ils vont comprendre…

- Mais non.

- Et puis, on a pas une chance avec tous les gars qui les draguent.

- Mais si. Allez, Sirius ! Prends ça comme un défi personnel !

- Draguer Severus Snape la chauve-souris acariâtre, un défi personnel ?

- Non, réussir à attirer le froid et diabolique Severus Snape qui prouve ce soir qu'il peut être aussi sexy et tripant, c'est ça, ton défi personnel.

Harry sut que la partie était gagnée dès qu'il vit le sourire sadique apparaître sur le visage de Sirius.

- Et toi ? demanda finalement son parrain.

- Moi, je m'occupe de Malfoy, fit Harry avec le même sourire.

L'alcool aidait pour beaucoup Harry à mettre en marche son défi personnel : A savoir draguer Malfoy. Néanmoins, il fallait admettre que sa haine envers le blond s'était un peu tarie ces derniers temps. Ils avaient grandis et Malfoy, en plus de ne pas rejoindre le Mangemorts, s'était décidé à lui foutre la paix. Aussi, ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça d'envisager de draguer Malfoy, ce soir. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais nié le fait que le blond était une invitation à la débauche. Enfin, il ne le niait plus depuis qu'il avait fait le point avec soi-même, s'admettant homo.

Bref, Malfoy était sexy et visiblement gay. Harry était bourré et très tenté. Il n'y avait pas à plus y réfléchir que ça.

Pour Sirius, c'était plus complexe. Voir son ennemi de toujours dans une boite gay avait été un choc émotionnel non négligeable. Pas certain que sa santé mentale soit intacte, il avait en plus du gérer le fait que Snape l'attirait particulièrement ce soir. Il faut dire que la différence entre l'abruti notoire et l'espèce de Dieu du Déhanchement Suggestif qui bougeait sur la piste de danse était grande. Un véritable gouffre, en fait. Snape était sexy et ne lui était pas indifférent. De plus, les cocktails lui embrouillant pas mal l'esprit, il arrivait presque à trouver l'idée de draguer Snape excitante. Il n'avait pas le même visage, ce soir et Snape ne se douterait de rien. Il pourrait joyeusement profiter de la naïveté de son ennemi de toujours. Peut-être même que pour l'emmerder, il s'amuserait à lui faire quelques remarques sous-entendues une fois de retour à Poudlard. Après tout, depuis qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux pour Dumbledore, il sautait sur toutes les occasions de pourrir la vie de Snape.

Pour se donner du courage quand même (parce que l'air de rien, il était un peu stressé face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire), il vida son verre puis tira Harry vers les escaliers. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la masse de mateurs qui entouraient Snape et Malfoy. Harry se dégonfla :

- Non, Sirius, attends. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas danser, je vais me ridiculiser !

Sirius emmena son filleul un peu plus loin.

- Je suis motivé alors tu ne m'abandonnes pas maintenant ! fit-il sévèrement.

- Je ne sais pas danser, Sirius !

- Ne m'appelle pas Sirius, ils pourraient entendre, fit-il en jetant un regard paranoïaque vers les deux hommes. T'as pas une idée de nom ?

Harry pensa soudainement au Magicobus et à ses deux pipelettes, Stan Rocade et Ernie Danlmur.

- Ernie ? proposa-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu déconnes Harry ? fit Sirius, vexé. Ok, appelle moi James.

- Hors de question ! protesta Harry, choqué. Mon père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait que tu t'apprêtes à draguer Snape en utilisant son nom ! C'est… Malsain.

Sirius leva les mains pour l'inciter au calme.

- Si on ne peut plus rire… Bon, j'improviserai. Et toi, tu as trouvé ?

- Je trouve que Stan me convient.

Sirius lui offrit son plus beau regard sceptique. Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le courage de réfléchir à autre chose.

- Maintenant, danse.

- Pardon ? fit Harry, surpris.

- Je vais te faire un cours accéléré. Danse, il faut que je voie l'ampleur du problème.

Se sentant particulièrement débile, Harry se mit à danser, gêné sous le regard inquisiteur de son parrain. Puis, il se détendit peu à peu et se laissa aller à la musique. Une main posée sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Sirius le regardait avec un air très sérieux :

- Quoi, c'était si moche ? gémit Harry, s'apprêtant déjà à aller se cacher.

- Y a pas à avoir honte. Tu danses aussi bien que ton parrain, fit Sirius, visiblement fier.

D'ailleurs ce dernier mima de sécher une larme qui ne coulait pas le long de sa joue.

- Mon filleul est un grand danseur. Je suis si ému, fit-il d'une voix geignarde.

Harry lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule en éclatant de rire. Ils retournèrent vers Malfoy et Snape, qui n'avaient rien remarqués, tout à leurs occupations. Harry arrêta Sirius, ayant un éclair de génie :

- C'est quoi l'objectif à atteindre, Sirius ?

- Quoi, comment ça, l'objectif ?

- Ben oui, je dois… Coucher avec Malfoy ou… ?

- Seigneur Harry, tu es désespérément obsédé, soupira Sirius. Si t'arrives déjà à lui faire un suçon, je te paie une caisse d'accessoires sexuels.

- Oh, merci de l'offre, ironisa Harry avec un rire. Réussis à faire un suçon à Snape et je te paie une bouteille de scotch vingt ans d'age.

- Vingt ans d'age ?

- Vingt ans d'age.

- Je n'oublierai pas Potter, fit Sirius en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

Harry sourit et l'entraîna rejoindre le flot de corps. Ils arrivèrent rapidement près de Malfoy qui semblait avoir abandonné son partenaire. N'écoutant que sa témérité légendaire (vous savez, celle qui avait bien failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises) Harry s'avança et, renvoyant au loin ses doutes quant à ses talents de danseur, se colla contre le corps de Malfoy et se laissa guider par la musique.

Sirius observa quelques minutes son filleul, ne voulant manquer ça sous aucun prétexte. Lorsqu'il vit que Malfoy répondait favorablement aux avances d'Harry, voire très favorablement, il décida qu'il était temps de gagner sa bouteille. Il aurait tué pour un scotch de vingt ans d'age. Seulement, Snape était déjà accompagné de deux hommes. Sirius leur jeta un regard dédaigneux. Ces abrutis étaient bien plus jeunes que lui.

Plus stupides aussi.

Plus musclés que lui.

De la gonflette tout ça.

Plus surs d'eux que lui.

Hé, tu es Sirius Black ! Personne ne peut être plus sur de soi que toi ! Où est donc passée ta classe naturelle inhérente et ton orgueil surdimensionné ? Ce n'est que Snape, nom de Dieu ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'attirer ce type, tu ne vaux vraiment plus rien.

Et puis… Pourquoi ce serait à lui de draguer ce cauchemar ? Il pouvait très bien le forcer à venir à lui et pas le contraire. Rassuré et regonflé d'orgueil, Sirius se mit à la recherche d'un voire deux partenaires de danse se mettant consciemment dans l'angle de vue de son collègue de travail.

Il n'avait pas commencé son manège depuis cinq minutes qu'il sentait un corps se coller contre lui et une voix bien trop connue murmurer :

- Essaierais-tu de me faire de l'ombre ?

Etonnant comment la voix de Snape pouvait varier d'intonation. Cassante d'habitude, il avait maintenant droit à la voix caressante et ronronnante d'un Snape complètement sex. Ce type devait être schizophrène.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se retourna et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après un baiser à couper le souffle, il adressa un sourire à son ennemi juré qui semblait étonné de tant d'empressement :

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Sirius échangea alors un regard très bref avec Harry. Son filleul semblait surpris. Sirius sourit un peu plus. La vieillesse avait gagné le premier round.

- Jamie, répondit Sirius finalement en se disant que ce n'était effectivement pas très correct envers son meilleur ami.

-

Harry, représentant de la jeunesse, était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sirius était du genre droit au but. Dire que lui-même n'avait fait que danser avec Malfoy jusqu'à présent. Il détourna le regard et le replongea dans celui, méchamment hypnotique, du blond. Il était temps de rattraper son retard. S'amusant une seconde en réalisant qu'il était légèrement plus grand que Malfoy, il lui releva légèrement la tête et l'embrassa sans hésitation. Ce baiser lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. La langue mutine de Malfoy joua avec la sienne un long moment. Assez longtemps pour que lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry ne sache plus du tout où il se trouvait. Les yeux de Malfoy croisèrent les siens, lui faisait reprendre ses esprits. Le blond, à tous les coups parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'avait eu ce baiser sur Harry, lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se dit que son idée était la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Mais les lèvres de Malfoy lui firent immédiatement oublier cette idée.

**Le lendemain de la veille.**

**Lieu inconnu, jour inconnu, heure inconnu, partenaire inconnu.**

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux, totalement réveillé. Il fixa un moment le plafond, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Où était-il ? La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait c'était avoir vidé son verre d'un trait avant que Sirius ne l'emmène draguer Malfoy et Snape sur la piste de danse. Malfoy et Snape…

Une minute. MALFOY ET SNAPE ?!

Harry se redressa d'un bond, frappé par un pressentiment affreux. Il vit immédiatement un corps inanimé à ses côtés. Nu. Un blond. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il pensait avoir fait, il se pencha en avant pour voir le visage de son compagnon de lit.

Ce n'était pas Malfoy.

Infiniment soulagé, Harry se laissa retomber contre le battant du lit, sous le choc. Ah, quel con ! Comme s'il aurait pu coucher avec Malfoy. C'était débile, il n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, même complètement bourré. Et son mal de tête lui prouvait joyeusement qu'il était effectivement totalement saoul hier soir.

Une minute. C'était qui ce gars alors ?

Harry manqua un battement de cœur à nouveau, totalement halluciné d'avoir eu une absence pour sa première fois avec un gars. Est-ce qu'il avait assuré ? Est-ce qu'il s'était protégé ? Dieux, est-ce qu'il avait été au-dessus ou en dessous ?

Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait pas de douleurs musculaires et qu'il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il ait été au-dessus. Il se demandait bien comment il s'était débrouillé pour viser avec autant d'alcool dans le sang…

Et puis, c'était quoi ce délire ? Comment avait-il pu coucher pour la première fois avec un parfait inconnu ! C'était affreux, il ne s'en souviendrait même pas !

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers le gars, qui lui tournait le dos (au cas où on ne l'aurait pas compris) et examina le visage de l'homme. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce visage était celui qu'avait emprunté Sirius pour leur soirée d'hier. Soulagé une nouvelle fois, Harry soupira assez fort. Puis, à nouveau il manqua un battement. Seigneur, avait-il couché avec son parrain ?

Horrifié, écœuré, dégoûté, Harry chercha frénétiquement autour de lui des preuves que non, il n'avait pas fait ça. Les draps étaient défaits mais ça ne prouvait rien. Il y a avait une boite de capotes sur la table de nuit mais elles étaient intactes. Et… Il se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était carrément de l'inceste là. Oh, putain, personne ne devrait subir ça, au petit matin.

Une minute… Des capotes ? Mais les sorciers n'utilisent pas de capotes pour le sexe. Ils sont magiquement protégés. Il le savait bien assez depuis que Sirius lui avait fait son sermon d'une heure sur le vaccin contre les MST magiques et moldues que tout sorcier se devait de faire à la puberté. Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs, son maudit vaccin et était absolument certain que Sirius avait fait le sien, lui aussi. Donc, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Sirius se ballade avec des capotes.

Et puis, où étaient-ils ? Il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. Il examina pour la première fois la pièce du regard, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt, faute à trois crises cardiaques consécutives. Il constata rapidement que c'était la chambre d'un moldu. Logique, ils étaient allés dans une boite gay moldue. Ils avaient donc du rentrer avec un moldu et…

Naaaaan, ils n'avaient quand même pas fait un truc à plusieurs ? Harry ne se rappelait de rien. Le néant total et absolu. Ah, si. Il se rappelait vaguement que Sirius et lui avaient décidé de leurs noms d'emprunt pour la soirée. Lui, Stan et Sirius… Ernie.

Y avait-il un moldu qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir couché avec Stan et Ernie en même temps hier soir ? Harry priait pour un non catégorique. Sirius tenait bien l'alcool en grand habitué. Jamais, il n'aurait fait ça. Jamais.

…

C'était de l'inceste, c'était dégueulasse ! Sirius et lui, même morts torchés n'auraient jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais fait un truc pareil. Impossible. Impossible !

Se sentant au bord de la crise de nerfs, Harry secoua son parrain sans ménagement pour le réveiller. Après quelques secondes d'intense _secouage_ (non, il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce mot. Rien du tout !) Sirius se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il plaqua sa main contre son crane, visiblement en proie à un mal de crâne affreux. Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout) Harry.

- Sirius ! siffla-t-il à voix basse. Où on est et qu'est ce qu'on fout nus dans le même lit ?

Son parrain le dévisagea un moment avant de se recoucher et de se détourner en tirant la couverture vers lui.

- J'veux pas le savoir, grommela-t-il.

- Sirius, s'énerva Harry, excédé. Je suis à deux doigts d'un pétage de plomb magistral. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Sirius soupira et se releva. Avec un autre soupir, il balança un bout de couverture à Harry qui se foutait pas mal de se couvrir dans ce moment de crise. Son parrain se pinça l'arête du nez.

- J'ai dansé avec Snape, dit-il. Puis… On a… Ha, tu vois ?

Il eut un petit rire. Harry écarquilla les yeux, voyant parfaitement mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

- C'était hallucinant. Je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre. Soit, fit-il en voyant la grimace d'Harry. Après, je t'ai retrouvé. T'étais complètement déchiré et Malfoy n'était plus là. Je t'ai ramené à l'intérieur et là, j'ai trouvé un bon samaritain pour nous héberger.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « j'ai trouvé un bon samaritain » ?

Sirius eut un sourire explicite. Harry, choqué, ne put retenir son commentaire :

- Quoi ? Snape et un moldu le même soir ? Oh, pitié, Sirius, dis-moi que je n'ai pas vu ça.

- Mais non, tu comatais dans le divan. T'as du te réveiller pendant la nuit et rejoindre ce que tu pensais être ton lit.

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire et finit par se souvenir vaguement avoir fait un détour aux toilettes (ou du moins, avait-il pensé à ce moment là que c'était les toilettes) et s'être effondré dans un lit. Ce lit, apparemment. Il était soulagé. Ses mains en tremblaient encore mais il était rassuré. Il demanda alors à son parrain la seule question qui n'avait pas de réponse :

- Il est où, le moldu ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil, puis regarda autour de lui avant de regarder au bas du lit.

- Il dort tranquillement sur le plancher.

- Génial, ironisa Harry. C'est la dernière fois que je sors avec toi en boite.

Sirius rit.

- Ça aurait pu être pire.

En attendant, Harry ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Malfoy. Et ça, ça laissait de la marge pour le « pire ». Ils s'habillèrent, retrouvèrent leurs apparences normales et après avoir pris une tasse de café dans le silence (le moldu ne s'offusquerait pas pour si peu), ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Poudlard. On était dimanche, Harry avait des devoirs à faire et Sirius, des devoirs à corriger.

Avant de se quitter néanmoins, Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

- Au fait, tu me dois une bouteille de scotch.

- Vingt ans d'age ?

- Vingt ans d'age, assura Sirius.

- Je demande à voir d'abord, répondit Harry avant de s'éloigner.

**Toujours le lendemain de la veille, Poudlard, quelques heures plus tôt.**

Draco et Severus apparurent devant le portail de Poudlard. Aussitôt, Draco se tourna relativement furieux vers son professeur, parrain et ami.

- La prochaine fois que tu m'interromps comme ça, je te tue !

Severus eut un rire.

- Pour ma santé mentale personnelle, j'aurais préféré ne pas voir ce que tu faisais avec ce bel inconnu.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu tires ton coup avec un James sorti de nulle part en trente secondes et demie que je suis aussi rapide ! Tu aurais au moins pu attendre une demi-heure ! s'énerva Draco.

- On serait revenus en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner et j'aurais du expliquer à Dumbledore ce que nous avions fait durant toute la nuit. Tu veux réellement que le vieillard soit mis au courant de nos escapades nocturnes scabreuses ?

- En l'occurrence, ça n'aura été scabreux que pour toi, ce soir.

- Frustré ? demanda Severus avec un sourire ironique.

Lui, au moins, avait baisé ce soir. Et d'après l'air enchanté qui lui collait au visage depuis, ça avait du être un coup d'enfer. Le sien, un certain Stan, avait eu l'air prometteur lui aussi ! Gourmand, chaud… Dire qu'il avait fallu que Severus les interrompe juste au moment où ils allaient venir aux choses sérieuses.

- Y A DE QUOI ! cria Draco avant de passer le portail, véritablement furieux. La prochaine fois, j'y vais seul !

- C'est ça, et comme ça tu te feras choper par les flics pour débauche sur la voie publique.

- C'était dans une ruelle déserte ! fit-il avec un geste agacé.

- Il y a les toilettes pour ce genre d'occupations, Draco…

- Tout le monde n'a pas envie de baiser dans les toilettes crades de cette boite pourrie, rétorqua le blond en s'arrêtant devant la muraille du château.

Il poussa une pierre qui semblait identique aux autres et pénétra dans le passage qui venait de se révéler à lui. Ce dernier menait directement aux cachots. Severus et lui l'utilisaient depuis un bout de temps déjà sans s'être jamais fait serrer. Enfin, désormais, il devrait le prendre seul. Pas question de revivre à nouveau une telle humiliation.

Avez-vous déjà été sur le point de conclure avec le gars le plus chaud et le plus doué de sa langue que vous ayez jamais rencontré ? Si oui, avez-vous alors vu débouler un Severus Snape heureux comme un débauché dans la ruelle où vous vous occupiez ? Si oui, l'avez-vous entendu hurler à la ronde : « Draco, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, chéri. Enlève cet engin de ta bouche et ramène-toi ! » ?

Il doutait franchement que quiconque ait jamais vécu une pareille honte. Et Severus se marrait comme une baleine depuis leur départ. Draco le fit taire en le frappant dans les côtes.

- Tu devrais t'excuser ! Heureusement que ce type était un moldu sans quoi je serais sûrement mort de honte !

- Ça va, ça va, fit Severus en souriant. Je m'excuse.

- Je me vengerai, annonça Draco en s'éloignant vers son dortoir.

Il était frustré et furieux. Et bon pour une série de travaux manuels avant de rattraper sa nuit. Il ressentit un vague sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir abandonné lâchement son partenaire. Ce Stan avait eu l'air très pressé de conclure et au final, lui non plus n'avait rien eu. Conscient qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce phénomène (Dieux, quelle façon de l'embrasser !) se soit déjà trouvé un autre partenaire, Draco se réconforta quand même en se disant qu'il y n'y avait pas qu'un frustré, ce soir.

**Le lendemain de la veille, toujours dimanche, dîner.**

Harry rigolait avec Ron pour une blague stupide sur les harpies blondes quand Malfoy entra dans la grande salle. Le Survivant, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Malfoy semblait particulièrement contrarié. Mais il marchait droit. Harry fut rassuré de voir ça. Ça lui ôtait tous ses doutes quand à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Après tout, il connaissait assez Malfoy pour savoir que le blond ne s'abaisserait jamais à être passif et comme Harry n'avait aucune douleurs particulières, il était certain de ne pas avoir été passif lui aussi. Donc, Malfoy et lui n'avaient pas été au bout. C'était rassurant et frustrant à la fois. Quoique si cela s'était passé, Harry aurait préféré s'en souvenir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait…

Non, non, ça avait déjà assez foiré la première fois. Il n'y avait pas de raisons logiques pour qu'Harry retrouve les traits de Stan et tente d'aller jusqu'au bout avec le Serpentard. Peut-être la curiosité mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Sérieusement, voulait-il tant que cela que Malfoy soit son premier ?

Non.

Et bien, le sujet était clos. Il fixa encore quelques secondes Malfoy tout de même, se demandant s'il avait réussi à lui faire un suçon…

A quelques mètres de là, Sirius Black manquait de s'étouffer avec un petit pois pour la troisième fois. Etrangement, depuis que Snape s'était joint à leur table, Sirius était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et compulsif. Et Snape, évidemment, avait compris qu'il était la cause de cette crise de rire. Après quelques minutes, visiblement excédé, il se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda d'une voix sifflante :

- Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire comme un dégénéré, Black ?

Sirius repartit dans un fou rire plus violent encore, se rappelant comment la voix de Snape pouvait être différente en d'autres circonstances. L'ex taulard posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ennemi et déclara entre deux hoquets de rire :

- Tu es tordant, Snape, c'est tout.

Severus repoussa la main de Sirius, horrifié. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il lui prenait quoi à ce bâtard ?

Déjà, le réveil n'avait pas été agréable. Ce connard de James n'y ayant pas été de main morte la nuit dernière, il avait mal partout. Mais en prime, il avait été horrifié en voyant dans sa glace cet énorme suçon violet qui s'étendait sur sa jugulaire. Donc, par souci de réputation, il avait rabattu ses cheveux sur sa nuque et s'était dégoté dans l'urgence, une écharpe noire. Evidemment, Minerva n'avait pas manqué une telle occasion de l'emmerder en demandant à son arrivée :

- Auriez-vous pris froid, Severus ?

Cette centenaire en pisserait de joie si jamais c'était le cas.

- Non, Minerva. Ravi que vous vous souciez autant de ma santé. Je trouve simplement que le temps se refroidit.

- Il se refroidit tous les hivers, Severus et pourtant, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois avec une écharpe.

S'il avait eu un objet contendant à la main, il l'aurait assommé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et pour ne rien arranger, c'était le moment qu'avait choisi Black pour s'étouffer de rire avec ses petits pois à la con. Trois fois déjà que ce clébard passait à deux doigts de l'asphyxie sans claquer. Ce n'était pas le jour de chance de Severus, visiblement.

- Draco, on peut savoir ce qui te met autant en colère ? demanda Pansy, visiblement contrariée.

- Ne pose pas de questions, se contenta de répondre froidement le blond.

Il jeta un regard noir à Severus qui n'aperçut rien, lui-même trop occupé à fulminer en silence contre Black. Dumbledore était réellement devenu sénile pour les placer côte à côté à la table des professeurs. Mais c'avait au moins le mérite d'énerver son cher parrain qui adorait tant empêcher les autres de tirer leur coup. Maudit Severus Snape. La vengeance serait violente.

- D'habitude, quand tu reviens de Londres, tu es plus détendu…

- Nott, on se passera de tes commentaires inutiles, siffla Draco.

Son ami haussa un sourcil puis laissa tomber. C'était clair pour tout le monde qu'on obtiendrait rien de bon du blond aujourd'hui. Il était frustré ET énervé. Or, la plupart du temps, il était frustré et ça l'énervait. Et c'était bien assez pour un seul homme. Mais être frustré et énervé _en plus_ pour autre chose le rendait encore plus exécrable.

Il était furieux. Ce petit connard de Stan avait eu le culot de lui faire un suçon dans le cou sans son autorisation. Putain, ce petit abruti avait parfaitement réussi son cou. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et maintenant, il ressemblait à une perdue de Poufsouffle qui exhibait sa marque en envoyant des baisers pitoyables à son petit ami. Il n'avait pas refusé de devenir Mangemort pour se retrouver marqué par la bouche d'un crétin rencontré dans une boite. Tout le monde, ici, savait que Draco Malfoy ne se laisserait jamais faire un suçon. Et personne n'était assez fou pour essayer. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il tombe hier soir sur le moldu le plus discret de ce putain de pays. Comment avait-il réussi à faire ça à son insu ? Peut-être lorsque Draco avait toutes ses pensées tournées vers un autre endroit ?

Oh, c'était carrément Serpentard comme coup, ça.

Il éventra furieusement la saucisse dans son assiette, humilié dans son amour propre. Il s'était laissé avoir par un moldu. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il allait retrouver ce petit connard et se venger de l'affront et des problèmes occasionnés par son débile de suçon. Mais avant cela, ils finiraient ce qu'ils avaient commencé hier soir…

Se sentant observé, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Potter. Potter qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Draco haussa les sourcils lui demandant silencieusement (et un peu brusquement) ce qu'il lui prenait de le mater maintenant. Potter grimaça puis se détourna. Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Ça, ce n'était pas une réaction normale. Potty préparait quelque chose, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Enfin, sûrement pas mais il en était tout de même sur. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'en plus, Potter décide de l'emmerder.

- Draco, je pense que ta saucisse est morte maintenant, dis Blaise d'un ton ironique.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir puis lui demanda à voix basse :

- Tu crois que si je dis à Stacy, Annah et Lavande que je me suis cogné, elles me croiront ?

Comme Blaise semblait perdu, Draco jeta un regard alentour pour voir si personne ne les regardait puis, doucement, souleva une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant le fameux suçon. Blaise éclata soudain de rire :

- Aucune chance, décréta-t-il sans appel.

Harry poussa un petit cri de victoire et se tourna pour défier son parrain du regard. Ce dernier avait effectivement vu ce que Malfoy avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, Harry avait réussi son défi. Sirius soupira. Ça signifiait qu'il devrait reprendre l'apparence de Jamie pour aller acheter des objets innommables dans un endroit innommable. Harry lui, se détourna définitivement de Malfoy. L'incident était clos et il en tirerait profit. Il fallait juste qu'il oublie cette petite voix qui lui disait de retourner voir Malfoy sous la forme de Stan pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

- Bon, je sais pourquoi tu le fais, mais moi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me traînes encore avec toi dans ce plan merdique ? demanda Sirius avec défaitisme.

- Parce que je suis certain que tu rêves du corps de Snape, répondit Harry avec un rire.

- Absolument pas. J'ai bien ri, je l'ai bien emmerdé, merci, ça m'a suffi, déclara-t-il, très sérieux.

- Quoi, il est si nul au pieu ?

- Non, non il est même carrément doué mais… Ah, j'avais juré de ne jamais te le dire !

- Tu l'as dit, c'est trop tard. Alors comme ça, Snape sous ses éternelles robes noires nous cache à tous un potentiel caché ? dit Harry en avançant à pas de loup.

- Pourquoi, tu comptes le draguer ?

Harry se détourna une seconde son regard de leurs cibles pour regarder son parrain avec un sourire.

- Mais on dirait bien que ça t'ennuie…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, gamin. C'est ton professeur et il est trop vieux pour toi.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, affirma Harry en traînant Sirius derrière lui.

Cachés derrière une armure, ils regardèrent les ombres s'éloigner dans le couloir.

- Alors, réexplique-moi pourquoi on suit ces deux abrutis ? demanda Sirius, excédé.

- Parce que Malfoy m'intrigue.

- Tu tripes sur lui, plutôt.

- Peut-être bien.

- Quoi ? QUOI ? Tu tripes sur Malfoy ? Harry, tu es devenu fou ?

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste :

- Tout le monde tripe sur lui et j'ai encore plus de raisons qu'eux de le faire puisque moi, je l'ai _goûté_.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment sérieux pour _nous_.

- Tu m'as aussi dit que tu ne te rappelais de rien alors je me demande comment tu peux être si sur qu'il ne s'est rien passé et savoir ce que ça fait de _goûter_ Malfoy.

Les silhouettes avaient maintenant disparus. Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur et l'activa avant de chercher deux noms particuliers sur la carte. Il sourit et sortit de leur cachette.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Dépêche-toi, on va les perdre.

- J'aimerais que tu répondes _vraiment_ à mes questions, quelques fois, soupira Sirius. Et puis, c'est MA carte !

- Je te rappelle que je l'ai définitivement gagnée quand j'ai réussi à piquer les bonbons à la menthe de Dumbledore.

- Oui, et depuis, il croit que c'est moi et je dois manger à côté de Snape trois fois par jour.

- C'était ton idée.

- Mes idées sont stupides. Mais jamais autant que les tiennes.

- Oh, viens me dire que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Snape.

- Non, mais c'était quand même une idée de merde et ce plan-ci est encore plus merdique.

- Tu me remercieras demain.

- Je ne veux même pas comprendre ce que tu sous-entends.

Harry eut un petit rire et s'engouffra dans un passage secret répertorié par la carte. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc et durent se fondre dans l'obscurité pour que les deux hommes qu'ils suivaient ne les remarquent pas. Ils les regardèrent traverser le parc, passer le portail et disparaître. Harry prit le bras de Sirius et le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tôt, Malfoy et Severus avaient disparus.

- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, dit-il en rangeant sa carte une fois désactivée.

Sirius grogna mais se mit au travail quand même. L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans une ruelle. Visiblement celle que venait de quitter Malfoy et Snape.

- On est où là ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard aux alentours.

Il courut jusqu'à la rue mais elle était bondée et il ne les retrouva pas. Déçu, il se tourna vers Sirius, attendant que son parrain ait une idée géniale.

- On est dans un quartier de Londres… Et je sais où ils sont allés. Il n'y a qu'une seule boite gay dans ce coin.

Harry sourit.

- J'en ai de la chance, d'avoir un parrain aussi branché homo que toi.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Aussitôt, il repris l'apparence de Jamie. Harry fit de même, reprenant les traits de Stan.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai le choix ?

Ils quittèrent la ruelle.

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Il avait retrouvé le fameux Stan dans cette boite gay. Et après quelques préliminaires sur la piste de danse, ils étaient partis chercher une table où se reposer. Le dénommé Stan semblait nettement moins loin que la dernière fois mais Draco n'était pas sur d'apprécier réellement la chose. Maintenant, Stan avait vraiment l'air d'un carnivore en chasse. Il semblait vouloir Draco et même si Draco en était flatté, ce type lui faisait presque peur. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu dans le regard de ce Stan. Et plusieurs fois, ce mec avait réussi à lui faire perdre ses esprits. Ses baisers étaient à se damner et il avait l'art d'éveiller le désir chez le blond. Draco n'avait encore jamais rencontré une personne aussi inconsciemment manipulatrice. C'était purement aberrant. Parce que Stan n'était définitivement pas un manipulateur. C'était écrit en grand sur son front : Gars Sympa. Naïf comme un gosse et pourtant, complètement bandant. Un paradoxe terriblement désirable. De toute manière, Draco avait bel et bien l'intention de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé quelques semaines plus tôt ensemble. Malgré lui, il y avait souvent repensé avec dépit. Le suçon était toujours là pour lui rappeler aussi. Cette saloperie n'était partie qu'après une semaine et Draco avait du subir les jérémiades de ses trois copines qui n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer son « bleu ». Le blond était donc toujours aussi motivé à se venger.

Il revint à la table où Stan s'était affalé et posa les verres sur la table. Le gars se jeta littéralement sur sa boisson. Draco eut un petit rire. Stan releva la tête du fond de son verre et eut un sourire lui aussi :

- Je suis mort de soif, s'expliqua-t-il.

- C'est toujours comme ça quand on danse aussi… Intensément.

Stan haussa les sourcils.

- Je vais t'avouer un truc, c'est la deuxième fois que je vais dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Avant, je croyais que je dansais mal.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Attends, sur les deux fois où tu sors en boite, tu tombes sur moi ?

Stan eut un rire gêné.

- Faut croire que tu es partout.

C'était quand même une grande coïncidence… Draco chassa ses soupçons d'un geste. La guerre l'avait légèrement rendu parano.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, dit-il abruptement.

- Tu es désolé ? Pour quoi ?

- Ça me semble évident.

- Oui… Evident. En fait, tu vas rire mais la soirée est un peu floue. Je ne savais pas que les cocktails étaient si puissants.

- Tu ne sors jamais ou quoi ?

- Je suis un gars coincé, avoua Stan avec un sourire ironique.

- Pour t'avoir vu danser, je peux dire que non.

- Tu serais surpris, rétorqua l'autre en rigolant.

Et il ne demandait qu'à l'être. Jetant un regard aux alentours, il ôta sa chaussure et glissa son pied le long de la jambe du garçon. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire puis hoqueta de surprise quand le pied de Draco se glissa entre ses cuisses.

- Je suis surpris, dit-il la voix un peu rauque.

- J'ai bien d'autres choses surprenantes à te montrer, affirma Draco. Tu veux les voir ?

- Putain, répondit simplement Stan.

Donc oui. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se relever. Il était temps de se trouver un endroit tranquille où…

- Hey, minutes les jeunes ! dit une voix forte et légèrement déformée par l'alcool.

Un gars que Draco n'avait jamais vu posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à se rasseoir. De plus, il s'installa à ses côtés tandis que Severus s'asseyait près de Stan. Ce dernier jeta un regard légèrement contrarié à l'inconnu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Ernie ?

- Ernie ? répéta Séverus. Pourquoi tu appelles James, Ernie ?

Stan sembla perdu un moment puis il sourit et répondit :

- C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à _James_.

Il avait dit son nom sur un ton plus froid. A côté de Draco, le James en question souriait.

- Tu m'expliques, Severus ? demanda Draco, agacé.

- C'est James, dit simplement son parrain.

- J'avais compris, rétorqua le blond sèchement avant de se tourner vers son voisin avec un regard glaciaire. James, retire ton bras de mes épaules, tu veux ?

Il repoussa brusquement le bras de James et se recula légèrement.

- On est tous du même bord, dit simplement James. Faut se détendre.

Ce type l'énervait. Et Severus le dévorait du regard comme si c'était une pâtisserie particulièrement alléchante.

- Justement, dit Stan soudainement. Draco et moi, on va aller se détendre.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit rapidement Severus.

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

- Stan et moi, on va se détendre un long moment et très intensément, vous voyez ? Pas vrai, Stan ?

- C'est sur, Draco.

- Ok, on a compris, on va vous laisser aller baiser, dit James en se levant pour laisser passer Draco.

- Images mentales, dehors, marmonna Severus.

Draco se pencha vers son parrain et murmura à son oreille.

- Baiser, Sev, Baiser.

- Je vais te tuer, siffla l'homme en réponse.

- Contente-toi simplement de ne pas m'interrompre cette fois.

Il se redressa et attendit Stan qui parlait avec le dénommé James. Alors comme ça, ils se connaissaient ? Etrange tout de même que le grand et fabuleux coup de Severus soit un ami de son propre partenaire. Enfin, soit. Stan reprit sa veste et salua finalement les deux hommes, suivant Draco. Cette fois-ci, le blond comptait bien l'emmener dans une des salles spéciales de la boite. Celle avec une porte munie d'une serrure.

- Har… Stan, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Sirius à son filleul avant qu'il ne parte avec Malfoy.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, _James_.

Encore une fois, Sirius ressentit le ton de contrariété dans son nom d'emprunt. Il eut un regard d'excuse :

- Oh, ça va, j'étais à court d'idées.

- Ernie, c'était très bien.

- Ton Ernie à la con a failli nous démasquer, marmonna Sirius.

- Belle improvisation, non ? Je me suis trouvé convainquant.

- Ouais, génial. Je suis ravi de voir que tu deviens aussi doué que Snape dans l'art de la duplicité.

- C'est ça, et je vois que comme par hasard, c'est avec lui que tu as dansé toute la soirée.

- J'avais le choix ? demanda Sirius, en toute mauvaise foi.

Harry lui adressa juste un sourire puis prit sa veste et partit. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner en essayant d'ignorer ce sentiment d'inquiétude. Il se rassit et but le verre de Malfoy. Ce dernier n'y avait presque pas touché. Lui et Snape s'échangèrent des regards gênés puis finalement, Sirius se décida à briser la glace :

- Bon, on a rien à se dire mais on a pas besoin de mots pour ce qu'on veut faire, si ?

Snape pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant le jauger. Sirius le laissa faire avec un sourire. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il draguait à nouveau Snape. Ça ne lui apportait rien de plus que ce qu'il en avait retiré la première fois mais en le voyant danser, il en avait simplement eu envie. Et Sirius préférait suivre ses envies plutôt que sa raison qui lui marmonnait que c'était quand même bizarre comme histoire…

- Non, on n'a pas besoin de mots, répondit finalement Snape.

Et Sirius l'instinctif se dit qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée…

Quand Malfoy était entré en lui, Harry avait eu mal. Très mal. Il s'était alors étonné de ne pas avoir prévu la douleur. Bien sur, il savait qu'il aurait mal la première fois mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette torture. Il s'apprêtait déjà à supporter la douleur en silence quand à son étonnement, Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement.

- C'est ta première fois ? dit-il visiblement perturbé.

Un peu honteux, Harry acquiesça. Malfoy se retira et ça fit presque aussi mal que quand il était entré. Ils s'observèrent un moment, Harry se sentant au plus mal. Malfoy allait sûrement lui dire de se rhabiller. Il avait été stupide, si stupide de croire que ça irait comme sur des roulettes. Quel crétin. Il rompit le premier le contact visuel.

- Tu aurais du me le dire…

Harry marmonna un _désolé _pitoyable en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais été plus doucement et tu aurais eu moins mal, expliqua Malfoy d'une voix plus douce.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal.

Le blond eut un sourire. Finalement Harry se sentit sourire lui aussi.

- Tu es sur que tu veux que je sois ton premier ? Ça devrait être quelqu'un de plus proche…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je sais juste que j'avais très envie de le faire avec toi, c'est tout.

- C'est flatteur.

- C'était pas le but, répondit Harry par habitude.

Il y eut un silence puis Malfoy se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Après un baiser à couper le souffle dont Malfoy semblait avoir le secret, le blond lui murmura :

- Allez, on reprend tout depuis le début.

Harry sourit puis gémit en sentant une main se glisser entre ses jambes.

**Lendemain de veille Bis (voyez le jeu de mots lol). Un peu avant l'aube, même endroit. **

Harry se réveilla dans le lit d'une de ces salles spéciales qu'il y avait à l'étage. Il mit un petit temps à reprendre ses esprits et constata rapidement que Malfoy avait disparu. Mais il ne fut pas déçu. La nuit avait été plus qu'intéressante. Non, incroyable. Hallucinante. Il manquait de mots, en fait. Il sourit béatement comme une imbécile heureux puis décida de se rhabiller. La musique de la boite lui parvenait étouffée. Il se redressa et grimaça de douleur. Ouais, il fallait s'y attendre. Il grimaça en silence et se rhabilla péniblement. Il avait maintenant hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, de se glisser dans son propre lit après avoir avalé une potion anti-douleur et de repenser à cette soirée particulière. Il sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers, traversa rapidement la boite et sortit. Il se demandait s'il devait aller à la recherche de Sirius mais il ne pensait pas. Après tout, son parrain était assez grand pour rentrer seul. Et il avait eu son permis de transplanage depuis des lustres. Il chercha une ruelle déserte en enfilant sa veste. L'hiver se rapprochait. Il eut cependant une étrange impression et mit un temps à comprendre que sa veste n'était plus la même. Quelques secondes de plus furent nécessaires pour réaliser que ce n'était pas sa veste. C'était celle de Malfoy. Il sourit, étrangement attendri et renonça à la mettre. Elle était trop étroite pour lui. Il trouva enfin une rue plus déserte et retourna à Poudlard.

**Quelques heures plus tard, dortoir de Gryffondor. **

- Harry, si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, faudra faire l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner ! cria Ron en lui retirant ses couvertures.

Harry grogna et chercha à tâtons toute matière capable de remplacer l'absence de sa couverture chaude. Il n'en trouva pas. Profondément contrarié, il se redressa, s'apprêtant à égorger son meilleur ami et grimaça. Les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il eut aussitôt un sourire satisfait sur le visage et consentit enfin à se lever pour aller manger. Il mourrait de faim. A peine avait-il fait un pas en dehors du lit que Ron le dévisageait comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes. Encore un peu stone, Harry vérifia qu'il n'avait bien qu'une seule tête sur son cou et soupira de soulagement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il donc.

Si ce n'était pas les deux têtes, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait autant faire ressembler Ron à un poisson rouge.

- Vous êtes qui ?

Oups. Il avait oublié d'annuler son apparence. Il se retourna se maudissant pour sa stupidité et chercha sa baguette dans sa veste. Qui n'était pas sa veste mais celle de Malfoy. Pris de panique, il chercha alors la baguette de Malfoy mais ne la trouva pas. Il se tourna finalement vers Ron, catastrophé :

- Ron, passe moi ta baguette !

Le roux la sortit de sa poche et la pointa vers lui.

- Pas… Pas question !

Harry eut envie de rire, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il ouvrit les bras pour bien montrer à Ron qu'il était inoffensif et désarmé.

- Ron, déconne pas, c'est moi. Harry !

- Non, non. Harry ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est parce que j'ai changé d'apparence. Passe-moi ta baguette et tu verras !

Ron sembla y réfléchir.

- Dis moi un truc que seul Harry est sensé savoir et je te la passe.

C'était ridicule. Harry chercha un détail qu'il aurait été le seul à connaître et finit par dire :

- Tes oreilles deviennent rouges quand tu es gêné.

- Ça tout le monde le sait, rétorqua Ron sans baisser sa baguette.

- Mais est-ce que tout le monde sait qu'Hermione a cet effet sur toi ?

- … Harry n'est pas sensé savoir ça.

- Harry n'est pas complètement con, espèce d'abruti. Donne moi cette baguette, Ronkin.

Ron eut un sourire et lui tendit la baguette. Harry s'empressa de retirer le sort d'apparence et rendit rapidement sa baguette à Ron. Mais ces problèmes n'étaient pas le moins du monde réglés. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait dans la boite hier soir. Et pour ça, il ne connaissait qu'un moyen.

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en s'habillant en vitesse.

- Huit heures trente. Tu comptes m'expliquer ça ? demanda Ron.

- Non. Ou pas tout de suite. Je suis à la bourre.

Il était déjà sorti en terminant de prononcer ces mots. Il devait voir Sirius. Tout de suite.

**Quelques heures plus tôt. Début de l'aube bis. Boite gay de Londres. **

Sirius s'étendit en baillant. Il s'était éclaté comme jamais. Snape semblait particulièrement satisfait lui aussi. Après tout, ils avaient recommencé quatre fois. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre (un cadeau de Lily qu'il gardait précieusement depuis des années) et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Harry était certainement déjà à Poudlard. En plus, pour ne rien arranger, il avait cours demain. Et Severus aussi, de fait. Quelle raison avait bien pu pousser Malfoy et Snape à sortir un jour de semaine ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Il se redressa et se tourna vers Snape.

- C'est le moment où l'on se dit au revoir, dit-il avec un bisou dans le cou de son ennemi et accessoirement, amant du soir.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on se revoie ? demanda Snape.

- Tu veux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je crois que tu me plais.

Sirius sourit.

- Ouais, tu me plais aussi mais…

- Mais, dit Snape avec un geste pour se relever.

- Mais, continua Sirius en le retenant par le bras, on ne se connaît pas. Tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que tu t'appelles Severus et tu es l'un des meilleurs coups de ma vie.

- Justement. Si on se connaissait mieux…

- Je ne fais pas dans le long terme, répondit aussitôt Sirius.

Il y eut un silence que Snape brisa :

- C'est triste. Je t'aimais bien.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Sirius l'embrassa.

- Réciproque. Mais crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me connaître.

Ça c'était clair. Il se releva et se rhabilla. Il avait hâte de sortir d'ici. Avant qu'il ne parte, Snape lui demanda :

- Est qu'on se reverra, au moins ? Si tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble, on pourrait au moins coucher ensemble.

Il eut un silence.

- Dans une autre vie, peut-être ? répondit finalement Sirius avant de partir.

**Quelques heures plus tard. Appartements de Sirius. **

- Sirius ! Siriuuuuuus !

Les coups frappés contre sa porte tirèrent le bien nommé Sirius de son sommeil réparateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sut que dans tous les cas, le type qui hurlait à la mort derrière sa porte venait de lui éviter un sermon de Dumbledore sur la ponctualité. Il soupira, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Harry entra en trombe et parcourut ses appartements avant de s'arrêter devant une armoire de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha sur la Pensine que Dumbledore avait prêté à Sirius il y a quelques semaines pour un cours.

- Ta baguette, ordonna Harry, visiblement paniqué et pressé.

Sirius n'envisagea pas un seul instant de refuser. Il lui tendit et le regarda extraire un souvenir argenté de sa tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?

- Un jour, Dumbledore m'a dit que même endormi, l'esprit enregistre toutes les informations.

- Bien et ça ne m'explique pas ce que…

- Pose pas de questions, fit brusquement Harry en se penchant dans la Pensine.

L'instant d'après, Sirius sut qu'il était ailleurs. Evidemment, pour lui, Harry avait juste la tête penchée dans la Pensine, mais pour Harry c'était un autre voyage. Il lui devrait quand même quelques explications en revenant. Et en particulier sur le fait que son visage était couvert de marques rouges qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des suçons mal placés.

**Au même moment, dans ****la Pensine.**

Harry atterrit dans le souvenir inconscient. Il se vit endormi, dormant comme un bienheureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy se redressait. Le blond vérifia qu'Harry était bien endormi et se leva pour se rhabiller. Puis, une fois complètement vêtu, il sortit sa baguette de son jean. C'était bel et bien la baguette de Malfoy et pas la sienne. Malfoy leva sa baguette vers lui et Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Que lui avait fait Malfoy ? Ce dernier murmura un sortilège qui heurta le Harry du souvenir de plein fouet mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Cependant, le blond ne semblait pas en attendre. Il dit simplement :

- Je t'aime bien mais le coup du suçon méritait une vengeance.

Harry sourit. Le sortilège n'avait pas eu d'effet pourtant. Il vit ensuite Malfoy prendre sa veste au lieu de la bonne et sortir, emportant sans le savoir la baguette d'Harry et la carte du Maraudeur.

Il fut expulsé de son souvenir et revint dans les appartements de Sirius. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air peiné.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ?

- Malfoy s'est barré avec ma veste ! Dedans, il y avait la carte et ma baguette.

- Ah, fit Sirius. Oui, mais pour ces taches sur ton visage ?

- Quoi ? fit Harry sans comprendre.

Sirius lui tendit un miroir d'un geste agacé. Harry faillit pousser un cri. C'était ça, alors son maudit sortilège ! Salopard de Malfoy, petit connard prétentieux. Le sortilège avait eu de l'effet sur sa véritable apparence, bien caché derrière celle de Stan. Et Malfoy n'avait pas pu le voir puisque Harry lui tournait le dos au moment où il avait jeté le sortilège. C'était mauvais, tout ça. Très mauvais.

- Je suis mort ! Malfoy va tout comprendre ! dit-il en repoussant le miroir.

Sirius resta silencieux. Quand Malfoy verrait la baguette dans la veste du pseudo Stan, il soupçonnerait la supercherie. Pire, quand il verrait qu'Harry portait les effets du sort jeté à ce même Stan, il n'aurait plus le moindre doute. Il était mort. Malfoy allait le tuer pour ça. Oh, dire que la journée avait si bien commencée. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, désemparé. Il devait réfléchir et trouver une solution. Vite.

Elle lui apparut comme un Messie salvateur. Il remercia les Fondateurs de cet éclat divin et se tourna vers Sirius :

- Il faut absolument que tu ailles voir Pomfresh pour lui demander un remède contre ça, fit-il en pointant son visage d'un doigt furieux.

- Fais-le toi-même, rétorqua Sirius. J'ai cours dans vingt minutes.

- Justement ! Tu dois te grouiller d'y aller pendant que je vais récupérer ma baguette et la carte dans le dortoir de Malfoy. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes !

Il ne pouvait pas y aller plus tard. Ils avaient cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Malfoy mettait toujours sa veste pour ce cours. Hermione n'avait pas cessé de le lui faire remarquer les dernières semaines, excédée parce que c'était une violation du règlement sur la tenue vestimentaire d'un élève et que Malfoy était préfet. Heureusement qu'il existait des personnes comme elle dans ce monde…

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? demanda Sirius dans une attitude particulièrement exaspérante. Je te trouve mignon moi avec tous ces suçons.

- Si Malfoy apprend que je suis Stan, il ne tardera pas à faire le lien avec toi et… As-tu réellement envie de voir comment Snape réagira quand il apprendra que tu es James ?

- … Non. Ok, on se retrouve ici dans dix minutes. Dépêche-toi.

Harry devait d'abord retourner au dortoir chercher sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'on le voie ainsi ou il serait démasqué. Sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher mieux, il prit la baguette de Sirius et reprit les traits de Stan. Au moins, si on le croisait, on ne pourrait pas deviner qui se cachait sous le masque. Il se précipita vers son dortoir.

**Couloir près des dortoirs de Gryffondor. **

Bon, il s'était tapé un râteau mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. C'était un peu agaçant mais il s'en remettrait. Après tout, il était simplement tombé sous le charme de ce James et avait tenté sa chance. Il s'était fait refouler mais il n'en mourrait pas. C'était une aventure d'un soir qui l'avait un peu plus touchée que les autres. Ce mec avait un truc de différent. Quelque chose d'imperceptible. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Severus Snape, plongé dans ses pensées, vit une furie passer devant lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce garçon habillé des robes d'un élève de Poudlard ressemblait trait pour trait au coup d'hier soir de Draco. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en pleine hallucination puis son instinct le poussa à suivre ce fameux élève qui ressemblait à Stan.

**Dortoir de Gryffondor. **

La mort, c'était la mort ! Snape l'avait vu ! Il avait essayé de se cacher au maximum mais il était certain que le maître des potions avait eu tout le loisir de le reconnaître. Oh non, non, non. La situation s'empirait de minutes en minutes. A tous les coups, Snape était sur ses traces et avec cet espèce d'instinct animal qui le caractérisait, il penserait à vérifier les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Harry n'avait que quelques secondes pour mettre la main sur cette foutue cape. Il retourna ses affaires, paniqué et tomba finalement dessus. Avec un plaisir proche de l'extase, il se cacha dessous et sortit du dortoir. A peine avait-il passé le portrait de la grosse dame qu'il voyait Snape dans le couloir. Il l'évita prudemment puis, lorsqu'il fut sur d'être assez loin, se mit à courir à toute allure.

**Infirmerie. **

- Non, Sirius, je ne peux pas vous donner le bon onguent si je ne sais pas de quoi il souffre, dit fermement Pomfresh pour la troisième fois.

Sirius décida de jouer la carte de la séduction.

- _Ma_ Pompom _d'amour_, faites-moi confiance, tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est du pus de bulbobul. Ça marchera à la perfection.

- Pourquoi n'amenez-vous pas l'élève souffrant, ici ? Je me ferais une joie de le soigner.

- Pompom, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. J'ai besoin de cet onguent dans les deux minutes à venir, sans quoi, je suis définitivement mort. Dites-vous que vous enfreignez le règlement pour sauver une vie innocente !

- Sirius, je vous répète…

- Vous voulez la mort d'Harry sur la conscience ?

Pomfresh le foudroya du regard et il sut que la partie était gagnée.

- Je n'en ai plus. Severus m'a pris ma dernière bouteille hier soir. Mais il doit lui en rester.

- Merci, Pompom, merci ! fit-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Je vous revaudrai ça !

Il partit à toute trombe vers le bureau de Snape priant pour que ce dernier ne soit pas dedans sans quoi il devrait trouver une bonne raison de lui emprunter cet onguent sans que ça ne semble suspect.

**Porte du dortoir des Serpentards. **

Harry trépignait depuis dix secondes devant la porte. Tout le monde était-il déjà sorti ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait fatalement encore y avoir un abruti dans ce maudit dortoir !

Comme pour l'approuver dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et quelques élèves sortirent. Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde d'être repéré, Harry bourra dans le tas et entra dans la salle commune. Puis s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel dortoir occupait Malfoy. Et il y en avait quatorze à explorer. Se rappelant alors au dernier moment que Malfoy était préfet en chef et bénéficiait donc d'une chambre personnelle, il repartit à sa recherche et trouva rapidement une porte gravée du nom de Malfoy. Il soupira de soulagement et essaya de l'ouvrir. Verrouillée bien sur et il n'avait pas de baguette sur lui. Il respira profondément. Bon, il suffisait de faire un peu de magie sans baguette comme on le lui avait enseigné en temps de guerre. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'y était risqué, les résultats avaient été un peu trop impressionnants. Il essaya tout d'abord de se calmer et de se concentrer. Mais le temps jouant contre lui, il avait du mal. Il lui fallu toute sa capacité de concentration pour réussir à faire le vide. Il pensa « _alohomora_ » et une explosion lui répondit. La porte de Malfoy venait de se désintégrer dans une explosion effrayante. Un bout de bois l'avait d'ailleurs percuté droit dans les côtes. Conscient qu'il lui restait très peu de temps avant qu'on ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passait, Harry entra dans la chambre et chercha sa veste des yeux. Il la trouva assez rapidement et chercha sa baguette. Il la trouva, rassuré, ainsi que la carte. Apparemment, Malfoy ne les avaient pas vues. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir emmené la veste de Malfoy pour procéder à l'échange et arranger toute l'affaire mais il se dit que c'était déjà très bien comme ça. Il sortit rapidement, piétinant les gravas de la porte et jeta un sort de matérialisation. Une porte se recréa et les débris de bois disparurent. Il savait qu'un œil attentif verrait directement la différence entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle porte mais actuellement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il sortit rapidement du dortoir et courut jusqu'au appartements de Sirius en priant pour que lui aussi, ait réussi sa part de la mission.

**Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. **

Harry apparut, légèrement en retard, le visage dénué de toute marque, au cours d'Hagrid. Il rejoignit rapidement Ron et Hermione qui l'engueulèrent pour ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe ou de cape mais il les fit taire d'un rire. Après quelques minutes, il se risqua à jeter un regard à Malfoy. Et tomba directement sur ses yeux gris qui le fixaient, visiblement contrarié. N'écoutant pas son cœur qui battait la chamade et tournait en rond dans une farandole délirante avec lui-même, il le défia du regard. Malfoy lui adressa finalement un sourire mauvais qui conclut cet échange de regards. Harry essaya du mieux qu'il put de suivre le cours mais il avait autre chose à penser. Est-ce que Malfoy se doutait de quelque chose ? Avait-il vu la baguette et la carte ? Ou bien, Snape lui avait-il parlé de sa rencontre précipitée avec Stan dans les couloirs ? Dieux, faites que non. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour lui marmonner :

- Harry, tu sens le sexe à deux cents mètres. Je te conseille d'aller te doucher pendant l'intercours.

- Merci Hermione, dit Harry en fixant le sol, mortifié.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à Malfoy qui suivait le cours pour une fois. Et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres malgré lui au souvenir de la nuit passée. En plus… Malfoy portait sa veste. Et ça lui allait méchamment bien.

**Classe de Potions. Première années Gryffondor-Serpentard. **

Severus arriva légèrement en retard à son propre cours mais fit rapidement taire les papotages futiles des élèves. Il décrivit un mouvement vague de la baguette et les instructions pour la fabrication d'une potion d'un niveau bien trop élevé pour des premières apparurent sur le tableau. Il s'assit en leur ordonnant de s'y mettre immédiatement. Devoir pratique côté. Il avait besoin de réfléchir en paix.

En entrant dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, il n'avait pas trouvé le fameux Stan. Juste le dortoir de Potter, mis totalement sans dessus dessous. Et lorsqu'il était retourné dans ses appartements, c'était pour trouver son armoire à ingrédients fracturée d'une façon particulièrement grossière. C'était du Black tout craché. Mais il ne manquait rien d'autre qu'un pot de pus de Bulbobul.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Mais il trouverait quoi.

**Déjeuner. Grande-Salle. **

- Draco, on peut savoir ce que tu cherches comme ça ? demanda Blaise.

- Je cherche un gars avec des taches rouges sur tout le visage, répondit le blond laconiquement sans cesser de scruter tous les visages.

Hier soir, ou ce matin (tout est une question de point de vue) il avait réalisé en se déshabillant qu'il avait pris la veste de Stan par erreur. Il avait fouillé dans les poches à le recherche d'un portefeuille ou de quoi que ce soit qui lui donne l'adresse ou le nom de famille de Stan pour le retrouver et pratiquer un échange. Il tenait à sa veste comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et comptait bien la récupérer rapidement. Mais il avait trouvé autre chose. Un parchemin. Au début, il avait été simplement surpris puis il s'était demandé s'il y avait seulement un moldu sur cette Terre qui se balade avec un bout de parchemin usé dans les poches. Et ensuite, il avait trouvé la baguette. Et il avait compris. Il avait encore fouillé et avait trouvé un vieux papier. Un ticket de chez Madame Guipure. Pour l'achat de robes noires de Poudlard. Dieux, il avait été si stupide. Stan, ce petit salopard, était élève à Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi ? continua Pansy de sa voix agaçante.

- Parce que. Occupez-vous de votre vie merdique et foutez-moi la paix.

En plus, lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner, il avait tout de suite remarqué que sa porte était différente. Et évidemment, la baguette et le bout de parchemin avaient miraculeusement disparus…

- Tu sais, sortir à Londres ne te réussit plus du tout, remarqua Nott.

- Et puis, c'est quoi cette veste ? demanda Milicent.

Il en avait marre de ces débiles. Il se leva, agacé et partit à la table des Serdaigles, où sa petite amie du moment parlait avec ses amies. Il eut le déplaisir de voir Weasley en leur compagnie. Pour rendre jalouse sa Sang-de-Bourbe de dulcinée, cet abruti sortait avec une fille qui était malheureusement la meilleure amie de sa copine. Il soupira et embrassa la fille. Comment s'appelait-elle encore ? Charlene ? Charline ? Charlotte ? Peu importe, il comptait la plaquer dans quelques jours. Il avait l'intention de retourner à sa table, préférant de loin ses stupides amis à la belette quand une bride de conversation éveilla son intérêt :

- Non, je vous assure que réveiller Harry, c'est pas facile tous les jours. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Alors, je me suis abstenu de lui dire qu'il avait plein de plaques rouges sur le visage. Sans quoi, il m'aurait sûrement achevé avec ma propre baguette !

Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, s'il vous plait, nous allons traverser une phase de turbulences. _Hallucinant. Impossible. Pas moyen. Pas Potter. Non, doit me tromper. Impossible. Non. Vraiment. Je délire. Pas possible. Potter ? Ridicule. Ridicule ! Impossible…_

- Draco, mon ange, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pale.

- Ne m'appelles pas mon ange, Charlotte, parvint-il à articuler.

- C'est Charline.

- Je m'en fous, dit-il en se levant.

Il chercha Potter du regard et le trouva. Percutant de plein fouet le regard émeraude du balafré, Draco sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Putain, les mêmes yeux. Exactement les mêmes. Comment avait-il pu être con à ce point ? C'était Potter. Stan… Potter.

Il quitta la grande salle en état de choc.

**Lendemain de la veille Bis. Fin de soirée. **

- Il a compris, Sirius ! Il a tout compris ! Je l'ai vu dans son regard ! Mon Dieu, il va m'assassiner…

Sirius soupira en voyant son filleul faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

- D'abord, tu n'es sur de rien. Tu as récupéré ta baguette et personne ne connaît cette histoire d'éruption cutanée. Il ne peut pas deviner que tu es Stan comme ça, Harry ! Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si tu avais croisé son regard tout à l'heure, tu t'inquiéterais !

- Excuse-moi, j'ai déjà bien assez à m'en faire avec Snape qui n'a pas arrêté de sous-entendre que j'avais fracturé son armoire à ingrédients. J'ai du faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie pendant tout le dîner et je suis fatigué.

Harry s'arrêta soudain de tourner en rond et le regarda avec un air coupable sur le visage. Sirius paniqua par habitude.

- Oh, non, Harry qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je crois que Snape m'a reconnu…

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je suis allé chercher ma cape d'invisibilité déguisé en Stan. Je l'ai croisé et je pense qu'il m'a reconnu.

- Je suis mort, déclara Sirius, mortifié.

- Mais non, il n'a vu que moi.

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais ton oncle.

- Ah…

Il y eut un silence.

- Quelle idée débile aussi de lui dire qu'on avait des liens de parenté ! s'énerva Harry. C'est la fin ! Si Snape et Malfoy se mettent à parler des bizarreries qu'ils ont eues aujourd'hui, nous sommes morts.

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? s'énerva Sirius.

Harry sembla désemparé.

- Je comptais sur toi pour avoir une idée géniale.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir puis éclata de rire. C'était exactement dans ce genre de situations impossibles que James l'avait mis des dizaines de fois quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Il finit par se calmer et soupira :

- On est dans la merde.

- Ouais.

- Snape n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir tout compris et Malfoy non plus.

- Ouais, répéta Harry atone. Je vais me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Non. Il faut garder la tête froide. On arrête d'utiliser les apparences de Stan et James et surtout on se trouve un alibi inattaquable pour les deux fameux soirs.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

Dans tous les cas, si jamais Malfoy ou Snape avaient compris le pot aux roses, ils n'avaient certainement pas encore fait le lien entre eux. Si Malfoy soupçonnait Harry, il ne le soupçonnait certainement pas et pareillement, si Snape le soupçonnait, il n'avait pas (encore) fait le lien entre lui et Harry. Et même si du côté du professeur de Potions, ils étaient méchamment plus sur la corde raide, il y avait toujours moyen de leur ôter tout soupçon. Et pour ça…

- J'ai un plan.

- Dieux, je crains le pire.

**Deux jours plus tard, couloir du deuxième étage. **

Draco discutait de quelques formalités avec le professeur d'Arithmancie quand il reconnut Potter entouré de ses amis au coin du couloir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il savait pour Potter alias Stan mais il n'avait pas encore complètement assimilé l'information et supporté le choc. Comme à chaque fois maintenant, il le fixa d'un œil attentif, examinant le moindre de ses mouvements dans l'espoir d'y voir une preuve qu'il n'était pas Stan et que… Enfin. Il ne la trouvait jamais cette preuve. Au contraire, beaucoup des attitudes de Stan maintenant qu'il y repensait, lui faisaient penser à Potter.

Dans tous les cas, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il était complètement perdu pour la première fois depuis… Depuis toujours. C'était particulièrement frustrant comme sentiment. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Gardant toujours un œil sur Potter, il écourta sa discussion avec son professeur et partit en direction du dortoir. Il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir à cette histoire. Putain, il avait vraiment du mal à avaler ça. Sachant qu'il devrait passer devant Potter et ses amis, il se força à détourner le regard et accéléra l'allure. Mais soudain, un élève surgit devant lui et le fit stopper net. C'était Stan. Stan avec un sourire collé sur le visage. Draco se détourna pour vérifier que Potter était toujours là. Et effectivement, le Balafré continuait de plaisanter avec ces débiles d'amis. Il retourna à Stan qui attendait toujours face à lui.

- Stan ? demanda Draco, se sentant stupide.

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, dit l'autre en l'entraînant vers un endroit plus désert.

Ils trouvèrent une salle déserte. Draco s'adossa contre la porte et attendit. Il était soulagé (putain, ô combien soulagé) que Stan ne soit pas Potter mais en même temps… En même temps, il était affreusement déçu. Il y a un an, il était tombé amoureux de Potter. Il avait été le premier surpris par ça et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Il avait tout fait pour que jamais personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte mais il avait tout de même arrêté de l'ennuyer. Il avait essayé de nier son existence et ses sentiments avec acharnement. Après un travail énorme sur lui-même, il avait réussi à dépasser le stade de l'obsession amoureuse et il avait simplement continué à regarder Potter de temps en temps avec regrets. Le temps avait passé, il s'était estimé « guéri » de Potter mais maintenant… Ces derniers jours… Il avait autant craint qu'espéré que Potter soit Stan. Mais au final, Stan n'était pas Potter et...

- Tu dois m'en vouloir, commença Stan.

- Effectivement.

- Je te jure que ce n'était pas prémédité. J'étais dans cette boite par hasard ce jour là et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai foncé sur l'occasion de t'approcher. T'es un gars sexy et je n'aurais jamais pensé que les mecs t'intéressaient alors… Je sais que c'était complètement stupide de ma part et je regrette de t'avoir trompé ainsi. Mais… Non, en fait, je ne regrette pas. Ces deux soirs ont été incroyables et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Je regrette simplement d'avoir du te cacher mon vrai visage pour pouvoir vivre ça.

Draco ne dit rien. Et Stan non plus. Il y eut un silence un moment avant que Draco ne dise :

- C'est con, j'ai pensé que tu étais Potter.

- Potter ? répéta Stan, surpris.

- Ouais. Je crois que je suis déçu que tu ne sois pas Potter, justement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Faut admettre que Potter est tentant comme mec, non ?

_Prétexte lamentable, Draco._ Stan sembla encore plus surpris.

- Si tu le dis.

- Ok, Stan ou quel que soit ton nom, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, est-ce clair ? Et en échange, tu la fermes sur ce que tu sais. On est d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit-il finalement.

Draco le regarda une dernière fois. Ses yeux étaient verts. Du même vert que ceux de Potter. Vraiment, il y avait de quoi douter mais il commençait à se dire que peut-être, s'il avait pensé à Potter, c'était sûrement que quelque part, il en avait toujours envie. Il sortit de la salle sans se retourner et quand il repassa devant Potter, il soupira. Plus de doutes possibles, il était bel et bien déçu.

**Même jour, cours de Potions des septièmes années. **

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, Potter ? demanda Severus sèchement.

Il avait autre chose à faire qu'écouter ce bâtard. Potter ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand quelqu'un entra :

- Snape, que les choses soient claires ! dit Sirius d'une voix furieuse. Salut Harry. Je n'ai pas pris ce foutu pus de machin bulle !

Severus soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à affronter les deux compères en même temps. C'était trop pour sa patience limitée.

- Rien ne me force à te croire, Black, répondit-il quand même.

Une minute. Les compères. Tout à fait le genre à… Non, c'était ridicule. Black n'était pas gay et Potter encore moins. Il devenait totalement paranoïaque.

Black ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un d'autre fit son entrée. Une personne que Severus ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à voir un jour ici. James.

Au moins, ça confirmait qu'il ne devenait pas sénile. C'était bien Stan qu'il avait vu l'autre jour. Une supercherie. C'était donc ça ?

_Est-ce qu'on se reverra, au moins ? _

_Dans une autre vie. _

Effectivement. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à Potter et Black.

- Je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette conversation, Black. Considère l'incident comme oublié. Fais ce que tu veux avec mon pus de Bulbobul mais la prochaine fois que je te prends à me piquer des trucs, je te trucide. Quant à vous Potter, je préfèrerais me pendre plutôt que de vous écouter. Vous reviendrez un autre jour.

Les deux hommes sortirent après quelques faibles protestations. Une fois que la porte fut fermée et qu'il fut seul avec James, il s'autorisa à le regarder. C'était bien lui.

- Tu es un sorcier, donc ?

- Plus que ça. Stan et moi nous sommes deux sorciers.

- Du même age ? demanda Severus, presque affecté.

- Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis bien plus vieux que lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Pour reconsidérer ton offre.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Et bien, tu voulais mieux me connaître, non ?

- Oui jusqu'à ce que je sache que tu te cachais sous un déguisement. Tu n'es pas moldu, tu ne t'appelles pas James et je suis pratiquement certain que tu ne ressembles pas à ça, fit Severus en le désignant d'un geste vague.

- Et bien, je pourrais commencer par te dire qui je suis.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

James haussa un sourcil.

- Voyons, qui ne voudrais-tu pas que je sois ?

- Dumbledore.

L'autre éclata de rire. Severus lui, était à des lieux de rigoler.

- Aucune chance.

- Black.

Silence.

- Mais tu n'es pas Black, bien sur, fit Severus.

Après tout, Black venait juste de sortir d'ici.

- Hum, Lupin. Ou une des personnes qui m'ont connues à l'époque où j'étais élève ici.

- Ça fait un paquet de gens, ça, dit James avec ironie.

- Et tu en fais partie ?

- Oui.

Voilà qui réglait les choses. Pourtant, Severus se sentit un peu plus mal. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre son bureau.

- C'est con, je t'aimais bien.

- Tu te répètes.

- Je sais.

Il sentit deux bras envelopper ses hanches et se laissa faire.

- Si j'étais Lupin, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

- J'irais me jeter d'un pont, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et si j'étais Black ?

- Je te tuerais ?

- T'as pas l'air sur de ton coup.

- Je crois que si tu étais Black, il me faudrait d'abord quelques mois pour me remettre du choc. Ensuite, je te tuerais.

- Ça me laisse un sursis.

- Mais tu n'es pas Black.

- Si j'étais Black, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Bon, ça voudrait dire qu'au départ, je voulais me moquer de toi mais pour la seconde fois ? Si James était Sirius Black et que, contre toute attente, il se soit mis à apprécier de sortir avec toi ? En deux soirées, c'est clair que ça ressemble à un grand coup de foudre à l'eau de rose. Sortez les violons, pleurez dans vos mouchoirs, mais…

Severus se retourna et scruta le regard de James. Mêmes yeux. Il soupira.

- Tu viens de sortir de cette pièce.

- C'était Harry déguisé en moi.

- Et Potter vient de sortir de cette pièce.

- C'était Hermione qui a gentiment accepté de nous aider dans notre grande tentative de te convaincre que James n'était pas Sirius.

- Tu viens de m'avouer que tu étais Sirius.

- C'est un changement de programme à la dernière minute.

- Ok, Black, je veux te voir.

- Ah, va falloir me promettre de ne pas me tuer avant. Je tiens à ma vie, tout de même.

Severus le gratifia d'un regard noir. James alias Sirius soupira et marmonna un « Je vais le regretter » avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui-même. Et Severus se retrouva face à un Sirius Black particulièrement mal à l'aise. Severus ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre doute maintenant. Se sentant sous le choc, pas certain de ses jambes, il s'assit sur son bureau et fixa un moment son ennemi.

- Pourquoi ce changement de programme ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il avait envie de le tuer. Faudrait qu'il se retienne le temps d'avoir des réponses. Si, Severus, tu peux le faire.

- Parce que j'avais envie de mieux te connaître.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que te déguiser en James ?

Ah non, en plus, il avait utilisé le nom de Potter comme pseudonyme. Dans le genre glauque, on ne pouvait pas faire pire. Encore quelques minutes et il le truciderait. Il avait encore quelques petites choses à régler avant d'en venir à la violence.

- Ce n'était pas prémédité.

- Pourtant, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule avec cette histoire de suçon.

- Avoue que c'était tordant, dit Black en guise d'excuses.

- Pour toi, comme toujours. Et maintenant, tu viens me parler de faire connaissance. Tu veux sortir avec moi, Black ?

- Visiblement, répondit-il.

Son malaise se voyait clairement sur son visage. Severus sourit sadiquement.

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'une histoire peut commencer sur des bases aussi pourries ? Tu t'es fait passer pour un autre, tu en as profité pour te moquer de moi et maintenant, tu viens m'avouer tes fautes et me demander de sortir avec toi ? Une seule bonne raison de te dire oui.

- Je te plais, dit Black en regardant ailleurs.

Severus eut un rire sans joie :

- James me plaisait.

- Ca revient au même.

- Pas dans mon monde.

Sirius soupira :

- Au moins, c'est clair.

Il sembla sur le point de partir puis finalement se retourna et dit :

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'arrête en fait. A part ce jeu du « Tu me hais mais je te hais encore plus » auquel on joue depuis la nuit des temps, tu ne me connais pas. Ca te tuerait de remettre ton jugement en question ?

- La haine que je te porte, c'est une institution. Ca ne se remet pas en question. Même si tu venais à changer totalement de personnalité, je détesterais quand même toute ta personne.

- Peut-être… Mais James te plaisait.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla enfin, laissant Severus complètement choqué.

**Deux jours plus tard, bureau de Severus. **

- James était en fait Black sous un déguisement, avoua Snape après son dixième verre.

Il était quelqu'un de rationnel. Quand quelque chose le perturbait, il y pensait et y repensait, l'analysant jusqu'à la nausée et finissait irrémédiablement par trouver le moyen de gérer ça. En temps normal, ça lui prenait deux minutes. Peut-être trois si le problème était complexe. Mais sa faculté d'analyse était méchamment hors d'usage depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce fait notable : Il avait couché avec Black.

Pire ! Il avait même été jusqu'à lui demander de sortir avec lui. Mais, putain, quel délire avait pu le prendre ce soir là ? Il n'était pas du genre à chercher quelqu'un pour plus d'un soir. Il aimait sa solitude, son train de vie, ses coups d'un soir et ses sorties avec Draco. Il ne cherchait rien de plus, normalement. Mais James…

Black, lui rappela sa mémoire, le faisant frissonner.

Mais Black avait éveillé un sentiment bizarre et totalement inapproprié chez lui. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à crier au coup de foudre (surtout maintenant qu'il savait la vérité) mais néanmoins, même en sachant que James était Black, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose ces deux soirs-là. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, complètement paumé.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? réagit Draco, à retard.

Mais il était pas mal éméché lui aussi. Son filleul venait de lui raconter son entrevue avec le cher Stan et Severus s'était dit qu'il devait lui-même en parler avec le blond. Si l'alcool ne lui avait pas embrumé l'esprit, Severus aurait rapidement compris ce que tout ça signifiait. Mais, ce soir, ce serait à Draco de l'éclairer.

A cause de Black et de sa blague minable, son cerveau était devenu un brouillard londonien et ses neurones avaient fondus en panade boueuse. Il était incapable de réfléchir, tout son esprit étant focalisé sur la révélation. Il avait couché avec Black. Foutredieu, comment un truc pareil avait-il pu se produire ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais couché avec Black sans le savoir. Non, en fait, j'ai aimé coucher avec Black. Je lui ai carrément demandé de sortir avec moi. Enfin, avec James. Il m'a foutu un râteau, puis j'ai croisé Stan dans les couloirs et hier, Jamie est venu me voir. Pour me dire qu'il était Black et qu'il voulait _mieux me connaître_, dit-il en crachant ses derniers mots. Tu arrives à le croire, Draco ? J'ai refusé et maintenant, va savoir comment c'est possible, je crois que je regrette !

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, purement et simplement désespéré.

- James… Enfin Black et Stan se connaissent, non ? demanda Draco, pale.

Severus éclata de rire :

- Ce salopard m'a dit qu'il était l'oncle de Stan. Ha, va savoir si c'est vrai. De toute façon, Black n'a pas de neveu donc on peut supposer qu'il ait menti sur toute la… Nom de Dieu ! fit-il soudain en se redressant.

Il dévisagea Draco qui semblait encore plus pâle et agrandit les yeux d'horreur.

Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter ça, en plus.

- Dis moi que Stan n'est pas Potter, fit-il abruptement.

Draco lui jeta un regard troublé.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai cru que c'était lui puis j'ai vu Stan et Potter n'était pas loin. Alors, j'imagine que non, ce n'est pas Potter…

Severus garda le silence, conscient qu'il savait quelque chose qu'il valait mieux que son filleul ignore.

- Pourtant… Même en ayant vu ça, j'ai des doutes, admit Draco en se resservant un verre. Je crois que je rêve éveillé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, surpris par ce ton plein de regrets.

Draco le regarda un moment comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait lui dire quelque chose. Puis finalement, il répondit :

- Je suis amoureux de Potter.

Silence.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

**Même moment, appartements de Sirius. **

- Comment ça : « Je lui ai tout dit » ? Même pour moi ? A… A SNAPE ? T'avais bu ? Tu as eu une crise de folie passagère, bordel ? Tu t'es fait lobotomiser par un nain en culotte courte, putain de merde !? Putain, Sirius, pourquoi ?

Sirius, déprimé, se dit qu'effectivement, il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire du tout à Harry.

- J'en avais envie.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Dès que tu as envie de quelque chose, tu oublies tout le reste ! J'espère que ça valait le coup au moins ! Parce que tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Après ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour, Draco va réellement m'assassiner.

- Draco ? Tu l'appelles Draco ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, j'ai dit Malfoy, éluda Harry avec un geste agacé. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Ca valait le coup ou pas ?

- Non.

- Génial. Je suis officiellement furieux contre toi.

- C'est ça, comme ça je vais aller me jeter d'un pont et oublier toute cette histoire. C'était TON idée à l'origine, tu sais ? Ne m'accuse pas comme si tout était de ma faute !

- ET BIEN J'AI DES IDEES DE MERDE ! T'ES CONTENT ?

Sirius soupira quand Harry s'effondra dans le divan.

- Et il t'a dit quoi au juste _Draco_ ?

**Une semaine plus tard, devant la porte du vestiaire des Gryffondor. Quinze minutes avant le match Serpentard-Gryffondor. **

Draco regardait la porte avec appréhension. Bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Entrer, embrasser Potter et lui demander s'il voulait bien continuer à faire ce genre de choses avec lui. Avec un bon timing, ils pourraient même s'amuser un peu avant le match. Les autres débiles de son équipe avaient quitté le vestiaire depuis deux minutes et Potter était seul à l'intérieur. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il se décide rapidement.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la poignée tourna sur elle-même et la porte s'ouvrit. Draco envisagea l'option fuite un quart de seconde mais déjà Potter était face à lui, visiblement surpris.

- Dr… Malfoy ?

Le blond poussa Potter à l'intérieur du vestiaire et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit son temps avant de se retourner. Pas le courage. Potter parla pour lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? On a un match dans cinq minutes !

- Quinze et ça nous laisse assez de temps pour discuter, répondit enfin le blond en se retournant.

Potter recula en croisant son regard et rougit. Draco, envoyant au loin sa propre gêne, lui dit :

- C'était toi, hein ?

- Je… Ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Toujours aussi nul pour mentir, répliqua-t-il froidement en s'approchant de lui.

Potter fit un autre pas en arrière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'effraie maintenant ? s'amusa ce dernier en continuant d'avancer. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire _mal_.

Potter se retrouva contre le mur et Draco lui bloqua toute issue en posant ses mains contre le même mur, chacune d'un côté de la tête de Potter.

Son regard se fixa sur celui de Potter et il sourit, presque inconsciemment :

- Stan avait les mêmes yeux que toi. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé sur le coup mais c'est surement pour ça qu'il a piqué mon intérêt.

Quelque part, il comprenait pourquoi Potter avait du se déguiser. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être gay quand le monde entier à les yeux rivés sur vous. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est si Potter était venu dans cette boite avec la ferme intention de le draguer ou si ça avait seulement été un pur hasard. Mais dans tous les cas, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance vu que selon toute logique, le deuxième soir n'avait rien eu de hasardeux. Potter avait du le suivre, lui et Severus. Ce qui signifiait donc que Potter avait été réellement intéressé par lui à un moment ou à un autre. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir au fond.

Potter semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ses joues ayant viré à l'écarlate depuis longtemps. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon comme cela. Pour une fois, il ne réfléchit pas à son acte et se pencha pour embrasser Harry Potter.

Putain, rien que de le dire était excitant. Potter écarquilla les yeux lorsque la bouche de Draco se colla à la sienne mais il ne le repoussa pas. Mieux, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du blond et l'attirèrent en avant. La langue de Draco s'amusa à titiller les lèvres de Harry, ravi de trouver dans ce baiser la confirmation que Potter était Stan.

Il avait été le premier amant de Potter !

Définitivement, il était content.

Le baiser prit fin un peu trop vite avec le bruit des élèves dehors qui réclamaient à grands cris le début du match. Soucieux de garder ses émotions secrètes, le blond se détourna rapidement et sortit sans un mot, laissant Potter derrière lui.

**Match gryffondor contre Serpentard. Score 50-60. **

Harry n'avait pas du tout l'état d'esprit adéquat pour repérer le vif d'or. Draco l'avait embrassé. Lui ! Il y a à peine dix minutes ! Quand le blond était entré dans le vestiaire, Harry s'était dit qu'il allait mourir parce que Draco devait être furieux d'avoir été trompé sur la marchandise. A part ça, il l'avait embrassé.

Ok, Harry était définitivement perdu. Il n'avait pas l'art de sonder un esprit aussi tordu que celui de Malfoy. Il pouvait simplement se dire que si Draco voulait l'embrasser, bordel il pouvait le faire à tous moments.

L'idée, bien sur, que c'était Draco et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir confiance en lui n'était pas vraiment importante sur le moment. La guerre était finie, le grand cliché selon lequel tous les serpentards étaient des mangemorts avait été démenti lorsque beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient alliés à Dumbledore. Et Draco avait arrêté de l'emmerder depuis longtemps. Ils n'étaient plus des ennemis aussi, Harry pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer sortir avec lui.

Au fait, ça lui ferait même foutrement plaisir.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il vira sur son balai et se posta aux côtés de Malfoy, qui l'avait joyeusement ignoré durant tout le match.

- C'est toi qui me suis maintenant ? demanda Draco avec un sourire.

- Ca signifiait quoi ce baiser, Malfoy ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il répondit simplement :

- Que si tu veux recommencer, tu es le bienvenu Potter…

**Tribune des professeurs. **

Severus pouvait voir, quelques mètres plus haut, Draco et Potter en train de discuter en rigolant. Comme s'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs potes du monde. Comme s'ils n'étaient même pas en plein match de Quidditch. Il soupira.

Potter, ce connard de Potter lui-même, semblait avoir trouvé le moyen de passer outre les années de haines…

Pas lui.

Mais honnêtement, si il n'avait même plus la certitude que Black et lui se haïssaient, quel repère lui restait-il ? Haïr Black était ancré dans son caractère. C'était une institution, un fait inchangé depuis plus de vingt ans qu'on ne pouvait pas envoyer promener simplement parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

…

Merlin, il réfléchissait comme un adolescent prépubère.

Sachant parfaitement que son geste allait éveiller la curiosité de tous ses collègues, il se leva et traversa rapidement les quelques rangées qui le séparaient de Black. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par le match et Severus dut le frapper pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Hey ! Tu es fou ? fit Sirius en se massant l'épaule.

- D'accord mais à deux conditions : Personne ne doit le savoir et personne ne doit le savoir, c'est clair ?

Black le fixa un moment, visiblement désarçonné :

- Ok Snape. Personne ne le saura. A part Harry.

- Et Draco.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Il y eut un silence. Black affichait un sourire d'abruti et Severus était déjà certain d'avoir fait une connerie.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner t'asseoir, Snape. Dumbledore nous regarde avec un sourire suspect.

Severus se retourna et constata, qu'en effet, c'était le cas.

- Y a rien de plus suspect que ton sourire Black.

- Je suis content, c'est tout.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa place, pas tout à fait sur d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Certainement parce qu'il souriait lui aussi.

**Quatre ans plus tard, au manoir Malfoy. **

Severus et Sirius, tendrement enlacés dans le divan d'un des grands salons de la propriété, regardaient avec le même air sceptique, Draco qui bataillait ferme pour enfiler un pull à Lily. La petite était assez turbulente comme son foutu père et Draco en avait marre de s'acharner. Se sentant sur le point de péter un plomb, il posa le pull et souleva la petite fille pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur :

- Que ce soit clair, Lily. Tu vas te calmer et me laisser te mettre ce maudit pull tout de suite !

La blonde, aux cheveux hirsutes et emmêlés poussa un cri content. Draco se mit à sourire comme un con et serra le petit bout contre lui, définitivement sous le charme.

- Tu avais raison. C'est un papa poule, commenta Sirius avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas un papa poule, grogna Draco, contrarié. Mais elle est trop mignonne, non ?

Il leur montra Lily qui jouait maintenant à effilocher le pull de Draco.

- C'est un papa poule, confirma Severus, amusé.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et recommença, avec détermination, à essayer d'enfiler ce maudit pull. L'hiver était vif cette année et elle ne devait pas prendre froid. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça toute seule.

Harry entra dans le salon portant Lucius dans les bras. Il était calme comme un ange et déjà habillé. Draco soupira à cette vue :

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu tiens toujours à ce que j'habille Lily. Lucius est un ange, Lily est un monstre. Elle tient définitivement de toi, c'est sur.

- C'est surement pour ça que tu insistes toujours pour t'occuper d'elle, fit Harry avant de l'embrasser sur la joue avec tendresse.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes qui restaient silencieux devant ce spectacle.

- Bon, je ne reposerai pas la question une autre fois, mais il faut que je sois sur, dit Harry. Vous êtes sur de vouloir faire ça ?

Il se tournait tout particulièrement vers Severus. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir :

- Ca veut dire quoi ça, Potter ?

- Et bien pour Sirius, c'est logique. C'est un romantique né mais…

- Hey, protesta faiblement ce dernier avant de soupirer.

C'était un peu vrai, oui.

- Mais, continua Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois comme ça aussi, Sev.

« Sev » eut un sourire désabusé. Même Potter l'appelait comme cela maintenant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

- Draco et toi l'avaient bien fait, non ? Ce ne sera pas aussi dur pour moi et Sirius. J'avoue, au passage, qu'il me fait chier avec cette histoire de mariage depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus le courage de résister.

Sirius eut un sourire vainqueur et se pelotonna contre le maître des potions :

- Le harcèlement verbal a toujours fonctionné sur toi.

Harry sourit et se retourna pour poser Lucius à côté de sa petite sœur.

- Bon, les enfants, on reprend tout depuis le début. Vous devez jeter des petites fleurs derrière Oncle Sirius et Oncle Severus.

- Avec vos petites têtes toutes mignonnes, ajouta Draco.

- Et quand le prêtre dira « apportez les alliances », vous…

- Vous apportez les alliances en faisant attention à ne pas les perdre, fit Draco avant de se tourner vers son mari : Ils ne sont pas débiles Harry.

- Ecoute, ils ont la moitié de tes gènes alors je…

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la pièce pour se rendre dans le jardin des Malfoy-Potter, pour célébrer enfin l'union de Severus et de Sirius.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ca vous a fait rire et passer un bon moment. Review peut-être?**


End file.
